


rescue me from these depths

by kosmokuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Europe, Fluff, Hockey, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Memories, Taeyong reminisces, mermaids and sirens, ten is a good best friend, ten/jaehyun if u squint, this is kinda sad idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosmokuns/pseuds/kosmokuns
Summary: taeyong loves his people, but a boy has stolen his heart morealternativelytaeyong remembers johnny through the years of their relationship





	rescue me from these depths

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! i hope u enjoy this x

Taeyong drifts into his office, the air around him moving as if it were controlled by his will. His face is pulled taut, concerned. Times are changing for his people. Sound has been sucked out of the room and the dust from years of ageing books flits around the space. He sinks into his leather chair and leans back, spine curving to the shape of the seat. The desk in front of him takes up the most area in the room. He reaches down a pale arm and tugs open a drawer 3 down from the top. It’s filled with record books of different people and anomalies, things that never should have happened. He claws through them to the bottom, where a single silver necklace lies, it’s chain rusted and locket without shine. It has a minuscule key hole in the oval of the locket and Taeyong pulls something from a necklace of his own and slides it into the metal. It clicks open. He opens it out and there in front of him, is a yellowing picture of a young man. His smile infectious, the picture captured at a moment of immense joy, and his hair billowing around his head. A single tear slips out of Taeyong’s eye and trickles down to his mouth. The salt tastes bitter on his tongue.

_2012_ _Italy_

“Stop it, babe! Just smile normally,” Taeyong cried out, his boyfriend standing opposite him with his hands on his hips, a rushing river behind them. “I’m trying to take a nice photo,”

“What do you mean smile normally? This is how I always smile,” Johnny yelled back, doubled over in laughter. He stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes. Taeyong sighed, and stomped over to his giant of a boyfriend and punched him in the gut, looking him square in the eyes he said,

“Do as you’re told,”

Eventually, Johnny posed ‘properly’ for a photo and Taeyong captured the perfect moment of his boyfriend, the Italian sunshine and the pristine waters below.

_2008_ _An_ _Astro_ _pitch_ , _somewhere_ _north_ _of_ _Chicago_

Johnny sprinted forward, catching the ball on the end of his stick, he raced down the side line. The cheers of the crowd spurred him on towards the goal, as he looked up he saw Yuta positioning himself on the post and Lucas hovering by the penalty spot. Jaehyun appeared beside him and yelled a command to do a baseline run, nodding, Johnny pushed himself harder to the baseline and began his curve along the bottom of it. Focusing completely on what he was doing, he used reverse stick to dodge a defender and made a clean pass 90° to Lucas. Whooping and yelling, Lucas took a hit towards Yuta who expertly pushed the ball directly into the goal. The goalie had no chance.

“That was fucking perfect bro!” Lucas ran to Johnny and threw himself on top of the man, arms clinging tightly around his neck, “You’re my player of the match, that was incredible!” Lucas wailed, his excited screams drawing in the rest of the team as the whistle went for the end of the game. Soon enough, the entire team was jumping on him and clapping him on the back and congratulating him, promising to make him buy drinks at the bar later. Laughing, Johnny pushed them all off and looked up to be greeted by the flash of a camera and flying ball of pastel pink hair.

“That was amazing!” His boyfriend screamed, legs clamped on Johnny’s hips,

“Babe, you know nothing about hockey,” Johnny said dryly,

“Shut up,” Taeyong flicked Johnny’s nose, “I know you have to put it in the goal, and you pulled that move to help them do that,” Johnny chuckled and pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s, who promptly tangled his hands in his hair. They were broken up by a wolf whistle and a jeering call from one of Johnny’s team mates,

“Look who’s getting it on on the field!” Ten, the left defender, yelled, before laughing to himself and walking off, hands entwined with Jaehyun’s. Johnny sighed and put Taeyong down, pecking him on the lips once more, they followed the others on the call to drown themselves in unnecessary amounts of alcohol and dance till the sun rose in the morning.

_1996_ _A_ _beach_ _in_ _South_ _France_

Taeyong picked up a silver shell and held it up to the sun, the light bounced of it, making it sparkle in the afternoon light. It was white, with swirls of pink and yellow, running together, like ribbons or streams converging at a junction. The sand was corse beneath his bare feet and his shorts and t-shirt were starting to become wet with sweat.

“What you got there, Tae?” A boy with black hair flopped down in front of him, the sand moving to accommodate his size. He was taller and broader than Taeyong already, always had been and their mothers predicted he always would be. Keeping silent, the smaller boy held up the shell to Johnny’s face,

“It’s pretty, the mermaids must have gifted it to us,” Taeyong said knowingly and Johnny nodded sagely,

“They must have,” He stroked an imaginary beard and pretended to examine it. There were no other people on the beach and the only sound was the in and out of the waves. There were no seagulls. Taeyong huffed and snatched the shell out of Johnny’s view,

“You don’t believe me,” He said petulantly, crossing his arms and frowning. Johnny almost pitied him, his family told stories of mermaids and sirens calling out to unsuspecting humans, Taeyong only had a father, a father in love with nothing but the sea. Sighing, Johnny picked himself up of the ground and attempted to shake the sand out of his own clothing,

“See you for _dîner_ , Taeyong”

_1986_ _A_ _small_ _Greek_ _island_

Throwing off his top and pulling off his cargo shorts and boots, Lee Daesung dived into the clear waters of the Mediterranean. The moon rose high in the sky and casted silver shadows in the water, allowing Daesung to see where he was swimming. Fighting the the salt, Daesung kept his eyes open enough to grab a baby off of the sea bed. His eyes were a silvery blue and his hair was white. Daesung pushed himself upwards and burst out of the water, two chiselled hands hauled him out and rolled him onto the deck, the baby still clasped in his arms,

“You sure you wanna do this ?” A man called from the engine room,

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” Daesung replied, gazing at the baby.

  
Taeyong snapped the locket shut just as the door creaked open to reveal a short man standing in the door frame, a sorry expression on his face. Wordlessly, he moved across the room and embraced the man slumped in his chair,

“I miss him so much, Tennie,” Ten drew Taeyong closer into his arms and places a gentle kiss in his hair,

“We knew we would live without them, Tae,”

“That made it harder, knowing they would be gone,” Taeyong put the necklace back in its drawer and pulled Ten closer to him. Ten rubbed circles on his back and snuggled into the hug,

“You’ve been away from the sea for too long,” Ten concluded, “The water will do you good”

 

**Author's Note:**

> wow idk but i really like this?? don’t be quiet, share your thoughts in the comments!! read some of my other fics!! leave kudos!!
> 
> keep being wonderful, greta xx


End file.
